


Stay Friends, Play Nice

by heondreds



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Somnophilia, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heondreds/pseuds/heondreds
Summary: Kai wakes up with a little problem - of course this would happen when he's sharing a bed with Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 224





	Stay Friends, Play Nice

**Author's Note:**

> sigh i got too much praise and crumbled under the weight of everyone’s expectations.
> 
> but i hit 500 kudos recently and just wanted to post something to say thanks!! people have been prompting me soobin/kai since forever and i keep not writing it, so i slammed this out, here’s my smut

Kai wakes up with a gasp, feeling flushed. He’s not sure what he was dreaming about, but whatever it was has him pent up and aching, morning wood proud and obvious. He’s desperate to sneak a hand down and relieve the tension, but there’s a problem. He’s not alone.

Soobin is right there in the bed next to him, still fast asleep. He’s on his side, facing Kai, cheek smooshed into the pillow with an arm curled up between them, knuckles grazing Kai’s shoulder.

Kai flicks his gaze over the older and stifles a groan. He curses himself for his stupid crush on his leader, curses his body for betraying him like this - he almost never wakes up like this, so of course this would happen when they’re sharing a bed, of course.

He glances at the alarm clock instead - they’re not due to get up for another 30 minutes. He could do all sorts of things in 30 minutes to fix his little problem. He has time to sort himself out. He could get up now, spend a little extra time in the shower. He could practise deep breathing and just will it away. He could…

His head turns again, almost against his will, towards his sleeping hyung. Soobin is right there, looking cute and perfect and soft and everything Kai likes. And he’s asleep. 

The thought lights up something in Kai’s brain. He swears he feels his dick twitch. Soobin is asleep, he’d never know. Kai can treat himself, just this once.

Slowly, careful not to jostle the bed, Kai teases a hand down his chest, eyes locked on Soobin. He drinks in the older's relaxed face, long lashes, pouty lips, and imagines it’s Soobin’s hand instead of his own, skimming over his stomach and down into his pajama pants.

His dick is hard and hot when he wraps a hand around it. He tries a few dry tugs to test the waters, see if it isn’t too weird to do this while Soobin is unaware next to him. He’s expecting some kind of shame or guilt to rise in his gut, a knee-jerk disgust that will propel him out of bed and into the shower instead, but what he gets instead is a full body shudder, eyes slipping shut from the pleasure. Yes, this is fine.

Kai brings his hand back out, aware of his need for a little lubricant if he’s going to fully enjoy this. For a second, he fantasizes slipping his fingers into Soobin’s slack mouth, collecting his spit to use - the thought has him biting back a moan, dick twitching helplessly - but settles for simply licking his own palm and getting back to work. 

He’s under no delusion - he has no time to tease himself. He’s quick to set a rhythm stroking himself, alternating a tight and loose grip, digging his thumb into the slit every once in a while, all the tricks he knows to get off as quickly as possible.

And with Soobin right there, it’s even easier. His imagination does the job fine most days, searching for pictures and fancams of his leader helps even more, but neither could compare to having the real thing so close to him. He wishes he could kick the covers off to see all of his hyung’s body, but focusing on his face is more than fine.

He’s close, he’s getting there, fist working fast over his dick, when Soobin shifts beside him. Soobin isn’t a light sleeper, but he isn’t a particularly deep sleeper either, so this reaction from the older has Kai stilling immediately, heart pounding from more than just his impending orgasm.

“Hyung, are you awake?” Kai whispers, voice strained.

Soobin hums, deep and calm. He taps his knuckles against Kai’s arm.

“Quit moving,” he mumbles, then he tilts his face further into the pillow and he’s seemingly right back asleep again.

Kai knows it’s not a deep sleep, probably right on the edge of waking up again, and he knows he should stop, get out of bed at least. It was a close call, he was so almost caught, but... he’s so close. His dick is practically throbbing in his hand, and he’s hot and aching and he _wants_ this. He wants to let himself have this.

So he keeps stroking, slower this time, trying to keep movement to a minimum. After a few gentle tugs, teasing rather than satisfying, Soobin hasn't stirred again. Bolder, Kai speeds up a little, breathes heavy through his nose. He rakes his eyes over Soobin’s sleeping form with a little more desperation - he has maybe minutes left of this, and wants to make the most of it.

But it’s not enough. Turns out just looking isn’t cutting it any more, not when the older is so close, so almost awake. Not when he can feel the heat from Soobin’s body and the hand still pressed against his arm. He looks down at his hyung's hand, and another idea sparks in his brain.

They cuddle, right? They’ve cuddled before. Soobin usually starts it, never shy about grabbing onto the maknae and bringing him close. They’ve slept spooned up together before - hell, Soobin had fallen asleep with his arm over Kai’s waist; they must have shifted apart in the night. So this is normal.

Kai moves his free hand, lightly, carefully takes hold of the hand against his arm. It's slack and pliable, so easy to move down until he can rest it over his tummy, his hyung's fingertips automatically curling around his waist. Soobin snuffles as he’s repositioned by the younger, but apparently doesn’t deem it worth waking up for.

Kai strokes himself a few more times, focuses on Soobin’s palm on his stomach, the mild weight pressing him into the bed. It’s better, but it’s still not enough.

It’s still just cuddling, Soobin won’t mind. Kai picks up Soobin’s hand again and moves it down further still, until his palm lies flat on Kai’s thigh. If the older stretched out his fingers, he probably brush against Kai’s aching hard-on. The thought makes Kai shudder, gasp lightly, dick dribbling pre-cum, and he’s desperate to let himself fully feel the pleasure, writhe on the bed or moan out loud, but he’s far too worried about waking the older. He bites his lip and holds himself still, willing himself to calm down a little before he continues. 

Maybe Kai had been a little too loud, excited gasp a little too close to a moan, or maybe he wasn’t as still and subtle as he thought. Either way, Soobin shifts again. He makes another soft noise and flexes his hand on Kai’s thigh. If he’s surprised to be suddenly touching the younger, he doesn’t show it, just kneads his hand into the flesh like a cat, squeezes appreciatively, then stills again, back to dozing.

Kai can’t hold it back any longer. He’s warm all over, pulse thrumming, breath stuttering. Soobin touching him, grabbing him, squeezing him, even if it was only his thigh, even if Soobin didn’t know what he was doing. It’s too much. 

Just a few extra strokes, hard and fast, and Kai spills into his hand, into his underwear. He can’t stop the whine that escapes as he hits his climax, high and desperate and _so good_. He keens from the pleasure, body twitching against his will, and he has just enough sense left in him to curl up on his side as the orgasm washes over him, turning away from Soobin before the older has a chance to figure out what’s happening.

The movement thankfully dislodges Soobin’s hand from his thigh, but Kai hears Soobin’s breath catch as he’s jostled.

“What-” Soobin starts, bleary and still half-asleep. “Kai? You okay?”

Kai’s still trembling, coming down a lot slower than he usually does. He’s never had one this intense before - but then again, he’s never had his crush so near to him when he jerks off, never had him touching him before.

“Ye- yeah, hyung,” Kai gasps out, hunching in on himself further as all his senses gradually come back and he feels the wetness in his pajamas, on his hand, and realises what a mess he’s made. “‘m fine. Go back to sleep.”

Soobin makes another noise, another indistinct worried mumble, but he's still too sleepy and uncoordinated and can’t grab onto Kai before the younger has tumbled out of bed and staggered to the bathroom. 

Kai doesn’t know what he would have done if Soobin had caught him. If he’d stayed there, would Soobin have figured it out? Does Soobin already know? A thrill runs through him at the thought - the white prickles of shame he'd expected earlier, but coupled with a much more enjoyable tingle of excitement. The thought that Soobin knows what happened, what Kai had done with his hyung next to him, what he’d done _to_ his hyung. The thought that Soobin knows how dirty he is, how hard he’d come from just Soobin’s hand on his thigh, his warmth next to him, and his own hand. It’s almost enough to get Kai hard again, spent dick twitching valiantly.

But there’s no time for a round two this morning. Kai peels off his ruined pajamas and steps into the shower. Hopefully Soobin will want to share a bed again tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> [cc is still here!](https://curiouscat.me/heondreds) ⋆｡ﾟ.*･☆━⊂(◕-◕´∩)
> 
> thanks guys!! 💖


End file.
